Various market requirements may necessitate price adjustments and/or price planning decisions. The price adjustments and/or price planning decisions often must be implemented such that one or more different budgets is not exceeded. For example, the effect of the price adjustments on one or more budgets may be a factor in determining whether price adjustments are allowed for a particular article or set of articles and, if so, in setting the amount of the price adjustments.
Price adjustments and planning decisions may be made using manual selection systems or, alternatively, automated pricing processes such as a slow seller management process, a markdown controlling process, a promotion process, and the like. Manual pricing selection systems are invariably separate systems from automated pricing systems. Moreover, automated pricing systems are typically tailored to perform only one type of price planning (e.g., slow seller, promotion, etc.). As a result, users of such systems must often learn how to use two or three different price planning systems and associated user interfaces to perform price planning. This can result in increased training time for such users as well as increased chances for data entry errors and other mistakes.
Thus, there is a need for a price planning workbench that integrates various types of price planning systems. There is further need for such a workbench configured to implement the price changes in view of one or more applicable budgets.